Lawn Mower
Lawn Mower is the player's last line of defense in their front yard and backyard. When a zombie gets too close to his/her house, i.e. past the leftmost column, the lawn mower automatically activates and kills all the zombies in the lane, except when in a Pool row in the backyard, where it kills only zombies that have gotten out of the pool, then sinks into the pool. At the end of the level, the player gets $50(10$ In PVZ 2) for each lawn mower left, once zombies start dropping money in Level 2-1. This can kill Gargantuar and Giga-gargantuar, despite it being only one instant kill, making it one of the strongest weapons in the game (only losing to Giant Wall-nut, which can even defeat Dr. Zomboss), along with Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies There is not much strategy to them, except to conserve your lawn mowers. However, do not waste plants to try and (fruitlessly) prevent your lawn mowers from being used up. If it is the last wave, and you have lawn mowers in every row with zombies (and/or the Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners), you may win the level. However, it is a bad idea to depend on them, as they give you money, along with the Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. Using a Garlic effectively, you can move them towards lanes with Lawnmowers or away from rows if your missing one. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Like its predecessor, Lawn Mowers are used as a last defense. However, Lawn Mowers do not follow the path zombies can take, but rather a straight path from where it is activated, and may not end up killing every zombie in a lane. Additionally, if the player plays a level they've already passed, lawn mowers will not be present, but the player must use the Lawn Mower boost to regain them. Any knocked-out plant along an activated lawn mower's route will be revived instantly if it has recovered completely. There is also an achievement for playing and finishing a level without using any lawn mowers, called Lawn No-er. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time The use of Lawn Mowers is similar to the use in ''Plants vs. Zombies. In version 2.1, you can manually launch Lawn Mowers if you have unlocked the Mower Launch upgrade. This can be very helpful if you have a Sweet Potato to lure the enemies to one lane (or you can put two in the 2nd & 4th lanes ahead, and one near the back in the 3rd lane, to take out everything!) Mower Launch is also effective in Pinata levels if your being overwhelmed and need to target a zombie in the back that is protected or a Imp Cannon holding a vital Plant Food. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies File:Mower.png|The lawn mower as shown on the Plants vs. Zombies website File:Lawn_mower.jpg|If you type "trickedout" all the lawn mowers will look like this File:Kill.png|A Lawn Mower killing a zombie. Beta Lawn Mower.png|An original beta version Lawn Mower (while the game was still named "Lawn of the Dead"). Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Lawn-No-er.png|Lawn Mower in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time TutorialLawn.jpg|Player's House Lawn Mower AncientEgyptLawn.jpg|Ancient Egypt Lawn Mower PirateSeasLawn.jpg|Pirate Seas Lawn Mower WildWestLawn.jpg|Wild West Lawn Mower FF Lawn Mower.png|Far Future Lawn Mower DARKAGESLAWNMOWER.PNG|Dark Ages Lawn Mower BWBLawnMower.JPG|Big Wave Beach Lawn Mower Screen Shot 2015-01-05 at 6.19.24 PM.png|Frostbite Caves Lawn Mower Chinese Lawn Mower.png|Kung-Fu World Lawn Mower yawning-beaver-mower.jpg|Frostbite Caves Lawn Mower(yawn beaver) Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars 10484110_715070015215798_5420663642370765641_n.png|Lawn Mowers Plants vs. Zombies Online QSHM_Mower.png|Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Lawn Mower Trivia Plants vs. Zombies *Lawn Mowers are even more powerful than instant kill plants, as they can kill even a Giga-gargantuar in one hit. **However, Giant Wall-nut is more powerful as it can kill Dr. Zomboss in one hit. *If the player types "trickedout" while playing, their Lawn Mowers change and have a monster truck-like appearance, but its wheels do not get bigger. *The Lawn Mower has three achievements related to it: Close Shave, Last Mown Standing, and Lawn Mower Man. *When a Lawn Mower is activated on a Pool row, it will sink and leave a trail of smoke which will disappear very quickly. *When a Lawn Mower meets a zombie, it will slow down. This also happens with Pool Cleaners and Roof Cleaners. *When a Lawn Mower kills a zombie, the zombie will only be left with their heads. *The only land zombies that will die in a different way instead of being squashed are the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team (in their bobsleds), the Gargantuar, and the Giga-gargantuar. *In most modes, when a Lawn Mower has been activated, the zombies will not enter that lane for a while. It is probably either because the other zombies are scared by the Lawn Mower and stopped attacking for a while, or to give the player enough time to recover his/her plant defenses from that lane. Also, if all Lawn Mowers, Pool Cleaners, or Roof Cleaners are used shortly before the final wave except for one, the final wave is only in a single row and can be defeated with a Jalapeno. *In the online version of ''Plants vs. Zombies, zombies will turn into a puff of smoke once it meets a Lawn Mower. *Not all zombies have their mowed animation as being squashed; some turn into puffs of smoke, some get sucked (although this rarely happens), and some will disappear (on water if the player hasn't bought the Pool Cleaner). *In the mini-game Heavy Weapon on the Xbox, PS3, and PS Vita version, you will need to control a Lawn Mower with a plant on it in order to shoot zombies. *For some reason, the Lawn Mower doesn't hurt plants. **Also, real Lawn Mowers cut down grass, but in this game, it doesn't. *In Portal Combat, if the Lawn Mower gets into a portal, it will go to the portal in the different lane. *The Lawn Mower in game is a reference to the Peter Jackson movie Braindead, where the protagonist Lionel Cosgrove uses a lawnmower to fight zombies in the climax. The Lawn Mower in game looks almost identical to the lawn mover in the movie. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *When a Lawn Mower passes a plant that is knocked out, they revive instantly. * When a lawn mower has been activated, it will not follow the paths that is connected to it. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *The Lawn Mower in Ancient Egypt looks more like a vacuum cleaner than a Lawn Mower. *Pirate Seas Lawn Mowers are the only Lawn Mowers that can't go fully across the lanes, due to the water in the middle. They do go all the way across if the lane has planks over the water. *The Lawn Mower's blade in Pirate Seas has been replaced by a brush. It is probably because it is more like a polishing machine for the ship's deck. *The Lawn Mower in Far Future has no wheels. That is because it travels in a hover method. *The Lawn Mower in Dark Ages resembles a medieval plow. It also leaves a dirt trail, and it's the first mower to be appropriate for the decapitating animation Lawn Mowers have. * The Wild West Lawn Mower resembles a wheeler. *In the Chinese version, the player unlocks the Lawn Mower by beating a certain level. For Ancient Egypt, he or she has to beat the Special Delivery Brain Buster. For Pirate Seas, he or she has to beat Day 5, and so on. *The Lawn Mower in Big Wave Beach resembles a speedboat that has been folded in half. The front half is on top, while the back half and propeller are on the bottom. *The Lawn Mower in Frostbite Caves is the only Lawn Mower in entire series that uses an animal (Beaver),As Well The Only Lawn Mower With Standing Animation. *The shadow is removed in 3.2.1 update for all lawn mowers. See also *Roof Cleaner *Pool Cleaner Category:Last Line of Defense Category:Items Category:Instant Kills Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Boosts Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time